The Long Cold Week
by Donny304
Summary: This fan fic takes place during President’s week. Lorraine volunteers herself and Vinny to watch over Sarah, Jake and Mike while the other Baker’s are out of town. Lorraine is pregnant with Danny and Kate so, Vinny has to deal with Sarah, Jake and Mike.
1. The Voulnteers

This fan fic takes place during President's week. Lorraine volunteers herself and Vinny to watch over Sarah, Jake and Mike while the other Baker's are out of town. Lorraine is pregnant with Danny and Kate so, Vinny has to deal with Sarah, Jake and Mike for the week. Sarah's 18, Jake's 17 and Mike is 12.

Chapter 1: The Volunteers

Sarah, Jake and Mike are in the living room while everyone else is running around to get ready for their trip.

"Are you sure you three don't want to come with us?" Kate asked them.

"Yeah Mom, that's how we want to spend our week off from school in DC for a science fair." Sarah answered sarcastically.

"Good go get packed." Kate told her.

"Mom, I was kidding." Sarah replied.

"I know that Jake would rather skateboard off a cliff then go to a nerd convention as he so eloquently calls it." Kate said.

"That's why I love you Mom, you get me" Jake smirked.

"What about you Mike?" Kate then asked him.

"I'll stay here with Sarah and Jake." Mike answered.

Kate smiles at them and walks off.

"One week by ourselves." Sarah smiled.

"Two words Dude, party." Jake said.

"Sweet." Mike replied.

"Why are you so happy?" Jake asked him.

"Duh, the party." Mike replied.

"Sorry Little Bro, you're not invited to this party." Jake told him.

"It's my house too." Mike told him.

"When me and Jake have our party on Friday night you're not going to be anywhere down here." Sarah then told him.

"What are you two going to do, lock me in my room?" Mike then asked sarcastically.

"If you don't corporate; we will lock you in your room." Sarah replied without a hint of sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll hang out in my room Friday night." Mike agreed.

"Or you can hang out at Vinny's?" Jake then suggested.

"That's a great idea Jake, kill two birds with one stone." Sarah smiled as she got off the couch.

"What do you mean by that?" Mike then asked.

"It means that me and Jake can have our party without any interruptions from you or Vinny." Sarah then explained.

"I like the way you think." Jake said in agreement.

"I'm a genius." Sarah then smiled as she walked away from them.

Across the street.

"A few things wrong with that idea." Vinny stated.

"There's nothing wrong with my idea." Lorraine told him.

"I'm not painting our twins' room pink." Vinny replied.

"Vinny I am having a girl." Lorraine then said.

"And you're having a boy also. I'm not raising my only son in a pink room." Vinny told her.

"Only son?" Lorraine then asked.

"Lorraine, this is the perfect situation for us." Vinny then replied.

"Vinny, I want more then two kids." Lorraine commented.

"Baby, you're pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. We're done having kids." Vinny explained.

"I want at least six more kids." Lorraine told him.

"Not happening." Vinny then said.

"Why?" Lorraine then asked.

"I don't need to explain my reason for not wanting any more kids just look across the street." Vinny then stated.

"That's the reason why I want at least six more kids." Lorraine then stated.

The phone rings and Lorraine answers it.

"Hello?" Lorraine said as she answered the phone.

"Are you and Vinny still going to check in on Sarah, Jake and Mike this week from time to time?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Dad." Lorraine replied.

"You two are lifesavers." Tom told her.

"Thanks, Dad." Lorraine said.

"Got to go, I'll talk to you before we leave." Tom then told her as he hung up the phone.

"Bye Dad." Lorraine said as she hung up her phone.

"What did your Dad want?" Vinny asked nervously.

"He just called to check up on me." Lorraine replied with a smile.

"Anything else?" Vinny then asked.

"He also wanted to know if we were still going to check up on Sarah, Jake and Mike this week." Lorraine then told him.

"I never agreed to that." Vinny told her.

"I don't need your permission to help my parents out when they have a problem." Lorraine then said.

Vinny sits on the edge of their bed next to Lorraine and places his head in his hands.

Back at the Bakers.

"You asked Lorraine and Vinny to check up on us from time to time?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Me and your Mother weren't going to leave you three unsupervised for a week." Tom told them.

"What could happen?" Jake then asked.

"We're not saying that we don't you three." Kate said to them.

"That's exactly what we're saying Kate." Tom then stated.

"Don't listen to your Father." Kate told them.

Tom grabs the rest of the luggage and brings them to the van.

"Be good you three." Kate smiled.

She kisses them goodbye.

"Bye Mom." Mike said as he hugged her.

"Oh and no parties." Kate said before she closed the front door behind her.

Sarah, Jake and Mike are alone in that big house.


	2. Dinner for Three

I changed Sarah's and Jake's age to keep up with the time frame of my fan fics with Vinny. Sarah is now 18 and Jake is now 17.

Chapter 2: Dinner for Three

Sarah and Jake have made plans to hang out with friends and go out to eat with them.

"What am I going to eat?" Mike asked them.

"Mom and Dad brought a bunch of stuff that you can put in the microwave to eat and they're leftovers." Sarah said to him.

"Why can't I go with you two to eat?" Mike then asked.

"Because, me and Jake are going out with our friends and eating at different places." Sarah then explained.

"Can you bring me something back?" Mike then pleaded.

"By the time we get back it will be after nine and the food will be cold." Jake then said.

"You guys suck." Mike pouted.

"Life sucks." Sarah then told him as she went out the door.

"Tomorrow, me and you will go out to eat without Sarah." Jake told him.

"Promise?" Mike asked.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Jake then asked.

Mike ponders that question.

"Forget that I asked that question." Jake then smiled.

"Deal but, if Sarah wants to come she can." Mike replied.

"Okay Little Bro." Jake smiled as he left the house.

Mike is left alone in the house and wonders what to eat for dinner.

At the DiMiranda household

"Since, you're pregnant that means I have to check on those three this week." Vinny said as he came down the stairs.

"I can check on them." Lorraine told him following him down the stairs.

"The doctor said you should take it easy and taking care of those three isn't going to be easy." Vinny laughed.

"Jake and Mike aren't that bad." Lorraine told him.

"Whose name did you leave out of that comment?" Vinny then asked sarcastically.

"Sarah isn't a Demon child like you think she is." Lorraine replied.

"I'll do my best to deal with whatever problem occurs with them home alone." Vinny then told her.

The doorbell rings, Vinny answers the door.

"Hey guys." Mike said at the front door.

"What is it?" Vinny asked with some aggravation in his voice.

"Sarah and Jake aren't home and I'm hungry. Can I eat with you guys?" Mike answered.

"I'm sure your parents stocked the fridge and freezer with crap that you can pop in the microwave and heat up." Vinny told him.

"Lorraine, can I please eat with you guys?" Mike pleaded with her.

"Of course you can." Lorraine answered sweetly.

"You're the best sister ever." Mike said as he walked in.

"Since, you're eating with us what would you like from the Chinese restaurant?" Vinny asked him.

"I like the sweet and sour chicken, pork fried rice, chicken fried rice, beef fried rice, all the lo mien's, boneless spareribs, pork egg roll, fried shrimp, teriyaki chicken, teriyaki beef." Mike listed.

"We get it you like everything on the menu." Vinny said interrupting him.

"I don't like everything; I hate most of the items in their seafood selection." Mike then replied.

"We usually order two bags of chicken wings, a pint of pork fried rice without vegetables, two pork egg rolls and a pint of boneless spareribs." Vinny told him.

"Can you also order a pint of the lo mien special and an extra egg roll please?" Mike asked.

Vinny orders what him and Lorraine usually get plus what Mike wanted. Him and Mike go to get the food. They get the food and on their way back to Vinny and Lorraine's house.

"Thanks Vinny." Mike said.

"You're welcome." Vinny replied.

"It's really nice of you and Lorraine to put with me." Mike then said.

"Forget about it." Vinny shrugged.

They get back to Vinny and Lorraine's house and bring the food in.

"I can't stand eating alone." Mike said as they were seated at the table.

"I hated eating alone when I lived in my apartment." Lorraine told him.

"Did you hate eating alone?" Mike then asked Vinny.

"I hardly eat alone. I would either eat with Joey and Tony, my cousin Tim and his latest boyfriend, my Aunt Marie and my Uncle Frank, my cousin Ray and his family or my cousin Robert and his wife Amy." Vinny explained.

"So, you enjoyed eating alone?" Mike then asked him.

"Yeah, I enjoyed eating alone sometimes." Vinny then answered.

"Now, he eats with me." Lorraine chimed in.

"And I enjoy every meal we spend together." Vinny smiled.

"What about when you eat with everyone else from my family?" Mike then asked him.

"I don't mind eating with you guys." Vinny simply answered.

"It seems like you don't like eating with us." Mike then stated.

"Mike, I'm just adapting to my new environment that's all." Vinny answered.

"Just like when they bring a new animal to the zoo." Mike smiled.

"Yes Mike, exactly like that." Vinny agreed with him hoping it would put an end to Mike's questions.

"You remind me of the bears at the zoo." Mike then said.

"How do I remind you of the bears at the zoo?" Vinny then asked baffled.

"You seem grumpy for some reason. One time Kevin climbed over the wooden fence they had to get closer to the bear cage and one charged at the cage roaring and Kevin came back over that wooden fence so fast it was amazing." Mike explained.

"Who's Kevin?" Vinny then questioned.

"One of my friends." Mike replied.

"Mike, why would you tell me a story about a kid that I don't even know?" Vinny then asked.

"Well, we were talking about bears and that story was about bears." Mike then told him.

Vinny sits back in his chair, places his hand over his face and sighs. After dinner Mike goes to lie down on the living room couch.

"Mike, this isn't your house." Vinny told him.

"I want to lie down." Mike replied.

"You live across the street you can lay on your own parents couch." Vinny then told him.

"Fine, I'll go home." Mike sighed as he got up.

Mike goes back across the street and watches TV in the living room stretched out on the couch at his house.


	3. Night Terrors

Chapter 3: Night Terrors

At ten thirty Mike decides to go to bed, Sarah and Jake still aren't home. Before he goes to bed he decides to call Tom and Kate.

"Hi, Mom." Mike said with joy in his voice.

"Hi Sweetie, is everything okay?" Kate asked.

"Everything's fine, Jake and Sarah are taking good care of me." Mike lied.

"I hope those two are taking care of you." Kate replied.

"I just called to say good night, that's all." Mike sighed.

"I wish that you three came with us. We miss you guys." Kate told him.

"We miss you guys too." Mike then said.

"Put Jake or Sarah on." Kate said.

"They're both sleeping right now. You know how Jake and Sarah are when you wake them." Mike lied again.

"Tell them I'll call tomorrow and I want to talk to both of them." Kate then told him.

"I will Mom, I love you." Mike said.

"I love you too Sweetie. Good night." Kate said sweetly.

"Good night Mom, tell Dad I said good night and I miss him." Mike replied.

"I will Mike. I'll call you tomorrow." Kate said.

"Okay, Bye." Mike then said.

"Bye." Kate then replied.

Mike hears the dial tone after Kate hangs up the phone.

"You can do it Mike, you're twelve you can spend the night alone in this old house." Mike told himself.

Mike goes into his room and lies on his bed. He starts to fall asleep then he hears the neighbors dog start barking.

"It's just that stupid Dalmatian, he barks every night." Mike told himself.

He then hears the floor start to creak.

"That's normal the floors are supposed to creak when no one steps on them." Mike then told himself.

The heat comes on and his door closes by itself.

"Maybe, Lorraine will let me sleep over there." Mike said to himself as he got out of bed.

He puts on a hooded pullover with his sneakers on; he also grabs his house key and goes across the street. The lights aren't on at Vinny and Lorraine's house so; Mike goes back to his house to get the spare key to Vinny and Lorraine's house. When he gets back to their front door he opens it with the key, closes the door behind him and locks the door.

"Vinny, did you hear that?" Lorraine asked him as she heard the front door open and close.

"It's probably the heat coming on." Vinny yawned.

They now hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Do you have an answer for that?" Lorraine whispered to him.

"I'll go check it out." Vinny whispered back.

He puts on his slippers and grabs his alumni bat from the closet. He opens the bedroom door and goes into the hallway. Vinny has the bat in his hand ready to swing it. Mike hears someone in the hallway.

"Hello?" Mike asked in fear.

Vinny turns on the hall light and is about to clobber Mike in the head. Mike falls to the ground into the fetal position.

"Mike, what the fuck are you doing here?" Vinny asked him.

"Sarah and Jake still aren't home yet and I was wondering if I could spend the night here." Mike answered.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Vinny told him placing the bat at his side.

"You almost had a heart attack? I might need a new pair of boxers." Mike then told him.

"I didn't need to hear that." Vinny replied.

"So, can I spend the night here?" Mike asked as he got up.

"Fine, use one of the guest rooms." Vinny told him.

Mike hugs Vinny.

"Why did you just hug me?" Vinny asked confused.

"For letting me spend the night here." Mike answered as he let go of Vinny.

Vinny points the bat at Mike's chest.

"Please, don't make me regret this decision." Vinny pleaded with him.

"I understand." Mike gulped.

Vinny walks back to his bedroom, Mike walks to the guest room furthest away from Vinny and Lorraine's bedroom. He takes off his hooded pullover and lies in the bed. He breathes a sigh of relief and goes to sleep. Jake gets home at midnight and goes up to Mike's room.

"Mike, you asleep?" Jake asked as he walked into Mike's room.

Jake doesn't see Mike and panics.

"First thing I have to do is call Mike's cell phone." Jake said to himself.

He calls Mike's cell phone and hears it ringing in Mike's room. He sees it on Mike's homework desk and picks it up.

"Next thing call Sarah and tell her Mike is gone." Jake then told himself.

He now calls Sarah's cell phone.

"Sarah, its Jake." Jake said as she answered.

"What is it?" Sarah then asked.

"Mike isn't home; do you know where he is?" Jake then replied.

"What do you mean Mike isn't home?" Sarah screeched so loud she echoed through the phone.

"Well, he's not in his bed; he might be in Mom and Dad's." Jake then said.

"Go check!!" Sarah ordered.

Jake checks Tom and Kate's room.

"He's uh, not in there either." Jake then said.

"I'll be right home. Stay there." Sarah told him before she hung up her cell phone.

When Sarah gets home they go looking for Mike and calling his friend's house much to the displeasure of their parents.

"Well, it's three in the morning and we don't know where Mike is." Sarah explained.

"Mom and Dad are so going to kill us." Jake sighed as he sunk down in the passenger seat of Sarah's car.

"This is our last hope." Sarah said as she started to dial a number on her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Jake asked her.

Vinny and Lorraine's phone starts to ring.

"What?" Vinny answered with distain in his voice.

"Vinny, it's Sarah." Sarah told him.

"Why the fuck are you calling me at three in the morning?" Vinny then asked aggravated.

"Me and Jake are desperate and we need you to help us find Mike." Sarah then told him.

"He's over here sleeping which, is what I want to do at this moment." Vinny said before he hung up on them.

"He hung up on me!" Sarah scoffed.

"Is he going to help us find Mike?" Jake asked.

"No need. Mike is sleeping at Lorraine's house." Sarah replied.

"He could of left a note telling us that." Jake then scoffed.

Sarah drives back to their house.


	4. Song Sung Well

I don't own the song that Vinny sings in this chapter one of the greatest guitar players own it. If you want to know who it is private message me and I will tell you.

Chapter 4: Song Sung Well

When Jake and Sarah get home they're relieved that Mike is safe at Vinny's house.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sarah yawned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm going across the street to check on Mike." Jake told her.

"Jake, don't worry he's fine." Sarah then said.

"I still think I should check on him." Jake then replied.

"Fine, go across the street and wake up Vinny again." Sarah sighed.

"You're right he's fine." Jake then said as he followed Sarah up the stairs.

Sarah goes to her room and Jake goes to his. Mike wakes up at nine thirty in the morning and hears Vinny singing with Lorraine in his arms. Mike stops where he is and listens.

Its late in the evening  
She's wondering what clothes to wear  
She puts on her make up  
And brushes her long blonde hair  
And then she asks me  
Do I look alright  
And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight

We go a party  
And everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady  
That's walking around with me  
And then she asks me  
Do you feel alright  
And I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight

I feel wonderful  
Because I see the love light in your eyes  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize  
How much I love you

Its time to go home now  
And I've got an aching head  
So I give her the car keys  
She helps me to bed  
And then I tell her  
As I turn out the light  
I say my darling, you were wonderful tonight  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

Mike walks into the room that Lorraine and Vinny are in.

"I never heard that song before." Mike told them.

"I thought you went home." Vinny sighed.

"I was about to leave and then I heard you singing." Mike explained.

"What's your point?" Vinny then asked.

"My point is that you sing well." Mike answered.

"I know." Vinny shrugged.

"Not even a 'Thank you'?" Mike then questioned.

"You said that I sing well. I have an excellent singing voice." Vinny corrected him with a scoff.

"Sweetie, Mike complemented you. Thank him." Lorraine told Vinny.

"Thanks Mike that was a really nice thing you said about my singing." Vinny said like a child being told what to say.

Mike leaves the room and goes down stairs to leave.

"That was rude." Vinny said to Lorraine as they heard Mike close the front door.

"You were rude to Mike." Lorraine then stated.

"Baby, I know that I'm a decent singer. I don't have to be told by a twelve year old that I sing well." Vinny replied.

Mike gets home, goes upstairs and peeks into Sarah and Jakes rooms. He is relieved that Sarah and Jake made it home safely.

When Mike gets to his room he decides to play the video game Guitar Hero. He took it from Jake's room yesterday afternoon and forgot to return it. He starts to play and is decent at the game. He usually gets a sixty five percent performance. Mike hears someone in the bathroom and cracks his door open a bit to see who it is. When Jake comes out of the bathroom Mike walks over to him.

"It's about time you two came home." Mike scowled.

"Mike, it's really early and I just went to bed like four hours ago. I'm still tired." Jake yawned.

"Are we still going to hang out today?" Mike then asked looking up at his older brother.

"Sure thing Dude." Jake said as he scratched his scalp.

"Cool." Mike smiled.

Jake yawns and heads back to his room. Mike goes back to his room to play Guitar Hero.

Later that afternoon Vinny goes over to check up on Sarah, Jake and Mike.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked him as he walked in the house.

"Lorraine promised your Dad that we would check up on you guys." Vinny answered.

"You do know that I'm a girl." Sarah scoffed.

"Could have fooled me." Vinny sarcastically replied.

"You're such a jerk." Sarah then scowled.

"I know." Vinny simply answered.

Mike comes into the living room.

"Vinny, do you want to play me in Guitar Hero?" Mike asked him.

"No, I can play an actual guitar." Vinny told him.

"We know." Sarah told him.

"Don't give me an attitude. I was roped into doing this." Vinny explained.

"Then why are you checking up on us?" Sarah then asked.

"Because, Lorraine told your Dad that we would do it but, what she actually meant was I would check up on you three." Vinny then replied.

"Me and Jake are old enough to take care of ourselves." Sarah told him.

"What about Mike?" Vinny then asked.

"He can take care of himself." Sarah replied.

"You mean like he did yesterday, when he came over my house for dinner?" Vinny then questioned.

"He won't do it again." Sarah told him.

They both look at Mike.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." Mike told them.

"Well if you need anything don't bother me unless it's an emergency." Vinny told them as he was leaving.

Sarah goes up to her room and Mike stays in the living to watch TV.


	5. Hanging Out At The Mall

Chapter 5: Hanging Out At The Mall

Mike is waiting for Jake to come downstairs so they can hang out like Jake promised. Jake comes downstairs with his car key in his hand and heading towards the door. Mike puts on his sneakers to go out with Jake.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked him.

"I'm going out to meet my friends." Jake corrected him.

"But, I thought that we were supposed to hang out today." Mike then reminded him.

"About that, I need to reschedule." Jake replied.

"You promised!!" Mike snapped.

"Chill out Little Bro." Jake told him.

"Go out with your friends see if I care." Mike then scowled.

"I knew you would understand." Jake said as he left.

Sarah comes down the stairs and sees Mike on the couch.

"Did Jake just leave?" Sarah asked him.

"No, the invisible man just left." Mike snapped.

"Well, if you see Jake tell him to yell at his friend Don Matthews to stop calling me because, I am never going out with him." Sarah told him.

"Do it yourself." Mike sneered.

"Just because Jake lied to you doesn't mean that you can take out your frustration on me." Sarah then snapped.

"Whatever." Mike replied.

"You can be such a baby sometimes." Sarah scoffed as she left.

"I don't need those two I can take care of myself." Mike stated to himself.

Someone knocks on the door and Mike panics like someone is going to break in and murder him.

The person knocks harder on the door. Mike is frozen with fear and just stares at the door. The door opens and someone walks in.

"Why didn't you answer the door if you were right there the whole time?" Vinny asked Mike.

"I thought you were a robber." Mike answered.

Vinny sits next to Mike on the couch.

"What do you want?" Mike then asked.

"Where are the other two terrors?" Vinny questioned him.

"They both went out." Mike sighed.

"I thought you and Jake were supposed to hangout today." Vinny stated.

"Jake would rather hangout with his friends then me." Mike replied.

"That sucks." Vinny told him.

"How would you know?" Mike then asked.

"I have two older brothers. I know how you feel. You want to hang out with them so badly because, you think they're cool and they never want to hangout with you because, they think that you're not cool." Vinny explained.

"Okay, maybe you do know how it feels." Mike said.

"What do you want to do?" Vinny asked.

"You'll hangout with me?" Mike then asked.

"I have nothing else to do." Vinny shrugged.

"You don't have to hang out with me because, you feel sorry for me. I'm not a charity case." Mike commented.

"Lorraine says that I need to give more to charity and instead of actually working for a charity, I decided to hang out with you." Vinny replied sarcastically.

Mike crosses his arms against his chest and glares at Vinny.

"I have to get out of the house. Your sister is driving me crazy." Vinny then told him.

"What's in it for me?" Mike then asked.

"A five hundred dollar spending limit." Vinny answered.

"Let me see the money first." Mike told him.

"Here." Vinny said as he handed five hundred dollars to Mike.

"How much money do you care with you?" Mike then asked in amazement.

"Let's just say enough." Vinny laughed.

"You couldn't give me all hundreds." Mike scoffed.

"Give me back my money then." Vinny told him.

"You gave it to me." Mike whined.

"Then stop complaining that I didn't give you enough hundreds. I gave you eight twenties, four fifties and one hundred." Vinny told him.

"If I don't spend it all, can I keep the rest?" Mike asked.

"Fine whatever." Vinny said.

"It must be nice to be rich." Mike commented.

"You have no idea.' Vinny smirked.

They get off the couch and head out.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked as he got in Vinny's Z.

"Where do you want to go?" Vinny then asked.

"The mall." Mike replied.

Vinny drives Mike to the mall. They go to a sports store first.

"I like this." Mike said.

"How much is it?" Vinny then asked.

"It's a Chicago Blackhawks banner. It can't be more then twenty dollars." Mike told him.

"You have the money; if you want it buy it." Vinny explained.

Mike walks around the store some more to see what he wants to buy. He buys a Blackhawks banner, a Blackhawks shirt and a Cubs shirt.

"How much did you spend?" Vinny asked as they walked out of the store.

"About forty dollars." Mike answered.

"Now, where do you want to go?" Vinny asked.

"To buy some video games." Mike told him.

They go to Game Stop.

"They don't have that many games for PS2." Mike stated.

"That's because, sooner or later Mike they will stop making games for PS2." Vinny told him.

"That's bogus." Mike complained.

"Pretty soon, everyone will have to either get a PS3, Nintendo WI or and Xbox 360." Vinny then explained to Mike.

"That's not fair. What about the people who can't afford it?" Mike then replied.

"Well, eventually all three of those video game consoles will drop in price and that's when the companies will come out with the new video game consoles." Vinny then explained.

"I hate those corporate jerks." Mike sighed.

"It's called supply and demand." Vinny told him.

"I know." Mike replied.

"You can come over to my house anytime you want to play my PS3." Vinny then said.

"You promise?" Mike then asked.

"Of course, I always keep my word." Vinny smiled.

"Spit shake on it." Mike then told him.

"I'll shake your hand but, not a spit shake." Vinny replied.

Mike and Vinny shake hands and make a deal. Mike doesn't buy anything at Game Stop but, he goes into a pet store.

"Mike get back here." Vinny told him.

"I want to look at the puppies." Mike commented.

"Okay, look but, don't buy one." Vinny said.

Mike picks up a brown German Shepherd puppy.

"Hi there, little guy." Mike smiled at the puppy.

"Put him down." Vinny told him.

"Look at his face." Mike laughed.

"Mike, please put him back." Vinny then said.

"I'm going to buy him." Mike replied.

"Like hell you are." Vinny told scoffed.

"You said that I could spend the money that you gave me any way I wanted and I want this puppy." Mike explained.

"Your Dad will kill me if you buy a dog with the money I gave you." Vinny told him.

"He'll stay at your house." Mike said.

"Not now. Maybe when everything goes back to normal and Danny and Kate are at least seven I'll get a puppy." Vinny told him.

"Lorraine wants a dog." Mike then told him.

"I know Lorraine wants a dog. I want a dog too but, not now." Vinny then stated.

"Look at his face." Mike said holding the puppy in front of Vinny's face.

The puppy sneezes in Vinny's face.

"That's great Mike. Thanks for that." Vinny said as he wiped his face.

"God bless you." Mike laughed.

"Before people actually think that you're going to buy him, put him back." Vinny told him again.

Mike puts the puppy down and they walk out of the store. They can hear the puppy cry as they leave the store.

"You're mean." Mike scowled.

"I'm not mean. Your Dad would kill me if I let you buy a puppy." Vinny explained.

"We can keep him at your house." Mike said.

"Mike, I have a ton of other things to worry about. I don't need to look after a puppy on top of that." Vinny snapped.

"You didn't have to yell at me." Mike said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry Mike. It's just that Lorraine is pregnant and driving me crazy. I haven't had a minute to myself." Vinny apologized.

"You still didn't have to yell at me." Mike said again.

"I'll buy you something. What do you want?" Vinny replied.

"The German Shepherd puppy." Mike told him.

"Anything but, a pet." Vinny then told him.

"Tickets to the hockey game tonight?" Mike suggested.

"You got it." Vinny said as he pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

They get into Vinny's Z and drive back to his house.


	6. Fighting Brothers

Chapter 6: Fighting Brothers

Vinny gets the tickets like Mike asked him to. The Blackhawks were playing the Los Angeles Kings so; it wasn't hard to get tickets. Mike goes to his house when him and Vinny come back from the mall.

"Where were you?" Jake asked as he walked into the house.

"The mall." Mike simply answered.

"How did you get there?" Jake then asked.

"Vinny, drove me." Mike replied.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jake then questioned.

"Why do you care?" Mike scoffed.

"I feel really bad about this morning; I wanted to know if you wanted to go to a movie tonight." Jake told him.

"Who else is going?" Mike then asked.

"Just me and you." Jake stated.

"I don't know." Mike then said.

"I thought you wanted to hangout with me." Jake said.

"What about tomorrow?" Mike questioned.

"I'm hanging out with Drew and Don." Jake replied.

"I have plans tonight." Mike then told him.

"Come on Mike, I'm your favorite brother." Jake pleaded with him.

"Henry's my favorite brother." Mike responded.

"What's your problem?" Jake then asked.

"You blowing me off for your friends." Mike then explained.

"Mike, we hangout all the time." Jake then told him.

"Not like we use to." Mike then said.

"I want to hangout with you tonight and you're blowing me off." Jake told him.

"I'm going to the hockey game with Vinny." Mike stated.

"I'm your brother." Jake then said.

"I'm your brother and that didn't stop you from choosing your friends over me." Mike scowled.

"Get over it Mike." Jake snapped.

Mike walks away from Jake and goes upstairs. Jake follows Mike to his room.

"Leave me alone!" Mike told him.

"Why are you acting this way?" Jake asked.

"I don't want to talk to you." Mike then said.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong?" Jake told him.

Mike gets up and tries to push Jake out of his room. Jake moves and Mike's momentum makes him fall face first into the floor.

"You did that on purpose." Mike cried with a busted lip.

"If you weren't being a little brat, that wouldn't have happened." Jake explained.

Mike goes after Jake. Jake tosses Mike to the side. Mike decides to push Jake.

"Mike, stop." Jake warned him.

Mike doesn't listen and keeps pushing Jake. Jake puts Mike in a headlock.

"Let go. I can't breath." Mike told him trying to get out of the headlock.

"Are you going to stop pushing me?" Jake asked.

"Let go!!" Mike now cried.

Sarah just walked into the house and hears Mike crying. She runs upstairs and sees Jake and Mike fighting.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?" Sarah screamed.

Jake lets go of Mike and he falls to ground. Mike is on the ground crying and catching his breath. Sarah kneels over next to Mike.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked him.

"Why do you care?" Mike cried as he got up.

"What happened?" Sarah then asked Jake.

"He lost it. He started pushing me and I warned him to stop." Jake explained.

"So, you almost killed him?" Sarah then questioned.

"He wouldn't stop. I had to do something." Jake then explained.

"Again, you almost killed him." Sarah said again.

"You should know more then anybody that families fight." Jake told her.

"I never got into a fist fight with Lorraine." Sarah then explained.

"You and Mark got into a few shoving contests." Jake then said.

"I never tried to kill him." Sarah then said.

"You get into fights with Mike; you once gave him a bruise on his arm." Jake told her.

"I never choked him." Sarah reminded him.

"He was being a brat." Jake tried to plea his case.

"That still doesn't make it right." Sarah told him.

Sarah walks out of the room and goes downstairs. Mike ran across the street when Jake and Sarah were arguing.

"Mike, what happened?" Lorraine asked concerned.

"I got into a fight with Jake." Mike explained.

"He punched you in the mouth?" Vinny then asked.

"No, I fell face first onto the floor and busted my lip." Mike then explained.

"Why is your face red?" Vinny then asked.

"Jake put me in a headlock and wouldn't let me go." Mike then told them.

"What happened?" Vinny then asked.

"We got into an argument and things got out of hand." Mike said.

"I remember those days." Vinny smirked.

"I can't believe Jake would do that." Lorraine said.

"That's what happens when brothers fight." Vinny then said.

"Jake's a jerk." Mike chimed in.

Lorraine goes into the kitchen to get Mike some ice for his lip. Mike places the ice on his lip and lies on the couch.


End file.
